


Angry Ripley || PeterxRipley Smut

by Anninym



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dominance, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninym/pseuds/Anninym
Summary: I just saw the video of "These boots are made for walking" with those two hot idiots and i couldn't stand this sexual tension anymore. SO I've started writing something, and of course it turned into smut. So here your go.Don't like it don't read it.
Relationships: Peter Carlisle/Ripley Holden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Angry Ripley || PeterxRipley Smut

He looked down onto the mountain of files and paperwork he have to get done by tomorrow and sighed heavily. He sat down into his chair and put his glasses onto his nose while he began rustling through the papers and sorting all kinds of files in front of him.  
The silence was interrupted by his office door being pulled open rather aggressively and immediately shut again. He looked up into angry blue eyes and swallowed.  
“Oh, Hey Ripley.” he said nonchalantly and laid back into his chair.  
Ripley just stared at him. Peter felt how this look made him heat up instantly and he tried to stay calm and focused.  
“Well, s'there something you want from me? Or you just want to stand there and stare?” he asked after a few minutes, feeling the urge to stop the silence.  
“You know why I'm here.” Ripley just said in a deep voice and Peter felt how a wave of heat went through his whole body into his lower regions. He rolled indistinctively further down under his desk, to hide his problems.  
“Do I?” Peter now said, not really sure why he was here in his office and was staring at him like this.  
“You fucked Natalie. She told me.” Ripley said through gritted Teath and took a step forwards, so he was standing directly in front of Peter and looked down on him.  
“Oh, um... And what you're going to do now? Scream at me? Punch me?” Peter asked and looked up at him challenging.  
Before he could say anything more Peter felt how two hands gripped him on the lapels of his suit jacket, pulled him up from the chair and shoved him against his own desk. Ripley crushed his knee between Peters legs and pressed him forcefully against the desk.  
Peter looked at him surprised and yelped by the feeling of his knee between his legs.  
Ridley looked at him. Ready to beat the shit out of him. But when he looked down into Peters face and saw how he looked at him with flushed cheeks and how his breath hitched while being this near to him, he lost all tracks of thoughts.

Then he realised what was going on and his face turned into a bing dirty grin.  
“You like it, don't you? Being pushed by me against this table.” He said and watched the man under him.  
“N-No I don't.” Peter tried but couldn't bring up the strength to sound credible.  
“No? Hm. And what happens if I do that?” Ripley said still grinning and shoved his knee further up and pressed it against Peters already half hard cock.  
Peter couldn't stop himself from a moan.  
“Knew it.” He heard Ripley saying and laughing at him.  
“Fuck you, Ripley.” Peter hissed under his breath.  
“What did you say?”  
“N-Nothing.”   
“Oh I've heard more then nothing you Scottish little slut.” Ripley then said and took him by his lapels again to pull him as near as he could to his own face. He stared into Peters brown eyes and saw the challenging lust in those. While Peter felt Ripley's now hard member against his own leg.  
They both stared into each others eyes before Ripley did the first step and crushed his lips down on Peters.  
Peter felt the pressure of Ripley lips on his and closed his eyes. He moaned into the kiss what just made Ripley go straight for his mouth. Their tongues find themself in a battle of dominance which apparently Ripley won. Not because Peter wasn't strong enough. Just because Peter liked feeling his dominance crushing down on him. It made him hot in places where he never thought of. He always had fantasies of situations like that, but he never thought they would become reality because nobody knew about this side of him. And now he could finally get what he wanted.  
Peter broke the kiss and looked at Ripley, both breathing pretty hard.

“Please fuck me.” Peter heard himself saying and Ripley grinned at him.  
“You're such a slut you know that? First you fuck my wife and now you want me to fuck you.”  
“'m Sorry.” Peter said in between breaths.  
“Well then. She fucked you, so I'm also allowed to fuck as well you aren't I? It's only fair.”  
“I think so.” Peter said, distracted by the feeling of Ripley's hands running over his body.  
“Good. But if I'll fuck you right now. You'll stop shagging my wife, won't you?” He asked and opened Peters trousers to slide a hand into them.  
“Y- Fuck. Yes!” Peter jerked when he felt Ripley's hand around his cock. Slowly stroking him.  
“Hm. Good boy. So, you want me to fuck you now?” Ripley said smiling and still stroking him slowly but with a little more pressure.  
“Y-Yes please.” Peter whined, already feeling a knot inside him.

“But I won't prepare you. I don't have time for that. You can have all or nothing.” Ripley said in a deep tone and quickened the peace of stroking Peter. Peter moaned again.  
“All. I take all.” he whined with closed eyes. Ripley felt how his own cock twitched inside his pants while listening to the lustful moans coming from Peter. He hadn't fucked an man in a long time. But he wanted nothing more now.  
“Turn around.” He commanded and let his hand slip out of Peters pants. Willingly Peter turned around and let his pants drop down to the floor. With them also his boxers, which leaved him now half naked in front of his desk with his back turned to Ripley. Ripley licked over his own lips and took the opportunity to run his hands over the exposed skin of peters butt.  
One hand kneaded the flesh, the other unzipped his pants and let them slip to his ankles. With them his boxers. Then he held his own hard cock in his right hand and stroked himself a few time while enjoying the sight of Peter in front of him. Waiting for him, ready to get fucked.

“Bend down now.” Ripley hissed and pressed Peter down onto his table.  
“Yes Sir.” He replied and stayed like this. Ripley liked the feeling of this dominance of his. And he liked getting called Sir. But he had an better idea.  
“I want you to call me Master now. Understand that?” Ripley said, expecting Peter to protest, but he didn't.  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Good boy. Now, you want me to fuck you?”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Beg. Beg, for what you want.”  
“Please, Master. I want you to fuck me, Master. I want your cock inside me. Please.” Peter begged while feeling the tip of Ripley cock against his entrance.  
“Here you go then.” Ripley said and pushed his full length deep inside Peter.  
Peter cried out in pleasure and pain and Ripley moaned loudly.  
“God. Lucky nobody's here any more.” He hissed and pulled himself out of Peter, just to push in him again but this time with more force. He kept going with this. Hearing Peter crying out again and again, but with every thrust, the pain got lost and the lust just growed more and more.

“Fuck, you're so tight. Mh, this feels so good.” Ripley said while hearing Peter moaning loudly under him. He quickened his peace, and reached around of Peters body to grab his throbbing cock.  
He began stroking it, while feeling the knot inside himself tighten. He was very close. But he wanted Peter to come first. So he kept trusting inside him, hard and fast, while stroking Peters cock also in a fast peace.  
“Ripley I-I'm... I'm so close.” Peter moaned loudly.  
“Come for me, Peter. Come for me.” Ripley said with his last strength while trusting even harder inside him.   
And with that, Peter came with loud shuddered moans. Ripley felt Peters walls tightening around him and coming inside his hand with a load moan and finally came himself.  
“God yes.” He hissed and pushed himself one last time deep inside Peter and came.  
After a few moments of catching breaths, Ripley pulled himself out of Peter and put his trousers back on. Peter did the same. Then they both stood in front of each other. Staring at each other.  
Then Ripley took a step forward and kissed Peter.  
“And the next time, you just ask when you want to get fucked. Alright?” Ripley said smirking and Peter grinned back.  
“That sounds good to me.”


End file.
